


Feed Me

by sarupetto



Category: Handa-kun! (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarupetto/pseuds/sarupetto
Summary: Hiroshi refuses to allow his mother cook for Handa and...thing happened.





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work.

Handa Seishuu. That is the name of the man that his mother has been giving food to. A calligrapher; a newcomer to the village.

However, to Hiroshi, the man is just a city boy who is too spoiled and lazy to cook for himself. He views the man as taking advantage of his mother’s kindness. That is why he has no qualm and does not feel guilty as he tells the man that the other has burden his mother to cook and feed another mouth.

That is what he feels honestly, before it happens.

It is the third day after he has told Sensei –the nickname given to the calligrapher- and scolded by his mother. He has forbidden his mother from cooking for Sensei. However, it has been three days and he has been hearing the villagers wondering about the where about of Sensei who has not come out of the house. Naru and the others who usually pester Sensei are on a school trip. Worried, his mother has forced him to see how Sensei is doing himself if he really thinks that Sensei can handle with cooking by himself. That is why he is now standing in front of Sensei’s house, calling out for the man.

“Sensei? Hey, Sensei!” he calls.

However, no one is answering. He is about to kick the door just like he did when he first met the man when he hears groaning and coughing.

“Sensei?” he calls again.

Silence. He grumbles, thinking that perhaps the man is ignoring him purposely. He turns around to go back, but as soon as he takes the first step, there is a loud clang coming from the inside before a loud crash follows and then the sound of body falling onto the floor. In a flash, he bangs the door.

“Sensei! Hey, open the door! Sensei!” he shouts.

Another sound like glasses breaking makes him curse. He steps back and kicks the door down, rushing inside towards the source of the groaning man. He finds himself heading towards the kitchen, but just as he arrives at the kitchen’s door, he freezes. The sight that meets him makes his blood turn cold. There is blood, pans and pots scattered on the floor and broken glasses are everywhere. However, the worst of all is the sight of Sensei lying unmoving in the middle of the chaos. His hands are bleeding.

“Sensei!!” he exclaims. 

Manoeuvring himself away from the area where the broken glasses are, he manages to get himself besides Sensei. He gets on his knees and shakes the still man. 

“Sensei? Hey, are you okay? Sensei! Sensei!” He calls out.

As the time passes and he gets no reply, he decides to move the man away from the scene. Unfortunately, Sensei is taller than him and if he drags the man away, Sensei’s feet will still be dragged on the floor which is bad because he doesn’t know if they would catch on glasses or not. Weighing the solutions down, the only option is left to one. He looks at Sensei, a bit reluctant, but as he realizes that Sensei’s breath is getting heavier and heavier, he pushes all embarrassment away. He situates himself beside Sensei, put one hand under the unconscious man’s head and another under the other’s knees, he pick up the man with a grunt. Although, it is not like what he has expected. Sensei’s weight is too light for a man and his body feels too thin than what he expects to look like when he first met the man. In fact, when Senesi is closer to him, he can see the man’s sickly and pale skin that has sheen of sweat on it. Also, the man feels warm, warmer than a normal body temperature should be.

“No way. You’ve got to be kidding me,” he mumbles.

The notion that Sensei might have been underfed these three days and became sick sounds ridiculous but the proof is lying in his arm. He curses. Without wasting any time, he carefully gets out of the kitchen and puts Sensei onto a futon. A futon that he realizes could have been hardly touched these three days when he sees another room messed up by inks, brushes, papers and a running computer. It is displaying the countdown of a work deadline. Hiroshi feels a dread he has never felt before.

‘Has he been working like mad while being underfed for three days?!! And with fever too!’ he thinks.

He quickly flips his phone and calls out to his mom, explaining the situation. His mom shouts at him through the phone before saying that she will call the ambulance and hangs up. After that, he proceeds to clean Sensei’s bloodied hand which he finds are littered with cuts and bruises. 

“Damn it, Sensei. Why didn’t you say you can’t cook?” he grumbles.

However, he knows he is the one at fault. After all, Sensei had looked so troubled and guilty when he says that the man has been a trouble for his mother. He sighs, slumping against the door as he looks at the unconscious man. Sensei’s hand should have been the man’s life what with being a calligrapher and all, but here he is, having to cook because a certain assuming boy has deemed that he is just a spoiled little rich city boy.

“Stupid Hiroshi,” Hiroshi mumbles, gripping his hair with a hand.

“I’m sorry, Sensei,” he looks at Sensei, “I’ll bring you food after this and seeing what you have been trying to do just to not burden others, I take back my impression of you. You’re a kind soul alright,” he says.

After that, Sensei has been brought to the hospital safely. He is diagnosed to be underfed which has been worsened by his overworking. He has a fever of 39 degrees. He is detained at the hospital for two weeks before he is deemed fully recovered. Starting from that, Hiroshi makes sure to pay extra attention to the time to deliver food to Sensei and to give extra portion later on if he catches sight of the man having been working more than usual. That is how they know more about each other.


End file.
